


Ghostly Sensation

by ticklishraspberries



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Siblings, Tickling, not fuckign incest like this fandom seems to love for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Ben wants to make Five smile more, and thankfully, Klaus has the ability to make that happen.





	Ghostly Sensation

Klaus was quite drained from his powers at first, no shock there. But once he got over the initial exhaustion, it was easy to keep Ben’s presence constant, at least, if only to his own eyes.

On the rare occasion that he could physically bring his brother back, the other siblings swarmed to him like moths to a flame, sad smiles and loving words to say.

It made Klaus feel special again, to add something to the group that he never could before; to be taken seriously every once in a while.

Well, he doesn’t want to be serious all the time, of course. That would just make him an entirely different person.

He found his ways to have fun with it.

“What are you smirking about?” Five asked, eyebrows furrowed. He nursed a mug of black coffee between his hands, hunched over the kitchen table like someone carrying the burdens of someone twice his age (yes, twice his mental age).

However, with the apocalypse successfully pushed back, he had much less of a reason to be so stoic. Klaus started to think that it was just his constant demeanor.

And, well, that just wouldn’t do.

“I wish he would smile every once in a while,” Ben had said, sat atop the table beside Five, although unable to be seen by the time-traveler.

Klaus had silently agreed, eyeing his smaller sibling with a certain fondness.

“He used to smile all the time when we were kids, remember? I mean, mostly because we were always...Wait, do you think he’s still ticklish?” Ben asked, grinning.

“Why don’t we find out?” Klaus had mouthed, focusing his powers.

That was when Five looked up and posed his question, a mix of curiosity and annoyance furrowing his brow.

“Smirking? I’m not smirking,” Klaus replied innocently. “You must be seeing things, little bro.”

Five scowled at the nickname, mumbling some sort of insult beneath his breath.

Ben got off the table and crept up behind Five, grinning at Klaus mischievously.

A single finger reached out to swipe over his neck. 

Five twitched but otherwise did nothing.

Another quick touch, then another well-placed poke to Five’s ribs.

A small jolt sent a splash of coffee over the rim of the mug and onto the table.

“You alright, Five? You seem a little jumpy.”

“I’m fine.”

Ben let out a laugh, one that only rang in Klaus’ ears, but warmed his heart nonetheless. He began to lightly drag his fingers up and down Five’s sides, just a barely-there touch.

Five’s elbows pressed into his sides, biting on the inside of his cheek.

“You sure you’re alright, man?”

“I’m fi—Ah!”

Ben chose that moment to dig into his sides, squeezing rapidly, making a bubbly fit of giggles pour from Five’s mouth, legs kicking.

“Whahat’s happening?” Five cried. “Klaus, knock it off!” 

“I’m not doing anything!” Klaus said, holding his hands up indignantly. “What’s so funny anyway?”

“You asshole, I’m gonna—!”

Whatever threat Five wanted to say was lost in a shriek of laughter, his chair tipped back with the force of how much he was squirming, but Ben easily caught it and repositioned it back on the ground.

Klaus was laughing along with his brother, enjoying the sight of the younger (or, technically, older) boy blushing and giggling like the child he resembled.

Ben pulled his signature move, nuzzling his face into the crook of Five’s neck and blowing softly against the skin.

“Behen?” Five gasped before dissolving into an even more hysterical laughing fit.

“Bingo, bro!” Klaus clapped.

“Make him stop!”

“I don’t control him, he’s his own person, you know.”

“Shihit, Klaus, please!”

“Oh, you’re begging now? He did this even when we were little, right, Ben?”

“Right!” Ben replied although Five didn’t hear.

“Can he hear me?” Five giggled, legs kicking out when Ben squeezed his knees.

“Yeah, he can hear you,” Klaus replied. “Why else would he be tickling you? He wanted to hear that adorable little giggle of yours!”

“Ben, please stop!”

Ben pouted at Klaus, but then stopped, ruffling Five’s hair before stepping back.

Five curled in on himself, moving his mug over to press his forehead against the cold surface of the table. “You two are assholes.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Klaus whined. “It was all Ben!”

“You could have stopped him!”

“Well, I guess I could have. But maybe I wanted to hear you laugh too.”

Five looked up, still flushed up to the tips of his ears, and for just a moment, Klaus swore he was smiling, before his face warped into a glare.

With a flash of blue light and a popping sound, Five was gone, likely to go catch his breath in privacy and escape any further attempts at being tickle attacked.

Ben was smiling fondly, stepping forward to give his brother a fist bump.

“Hey, are you still ticklish, Klaus?”

“Would you believe me if I said no?”

“Not even a little bit.”

Only Five would understand why Klaus was laughing like mad over seemingly nothing later that evening.


End file.
